danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
קרב עזה השני
thumb|ימין|335 px|ימין|טנק ראשון נכנס לעזה 1917 - הטנקים בעזה צולמו כנראה רק ב1918. הקרבות בעזה בהשתתפות הטנקים נערכו באפריל 1917 ובנובנבר 1917. הסרט צולם כנראה על ידי פרנק הארלי, ב1918, ונמצא באוסף AWM בקנברה. העליתי את הקטע לזכרו של בריגדיר סיר ג'ון מונאש, קצין השריון האוסטרלי היהודי הראשון, שפעל במלחמת העולם הראשונה בגליפולי ואחר כך באירופה. מונאש היה בשנות ה20 ראש ההסתדרות הציונית באוסטרליה, ועל שמו כפר מונאש. סיר ג'ון מונאש לא לחם בארץ ישראל והעליתי כאן את דמותו בהקשר לחלקו בפיתוח לוחמת השריון. thumb|ימין| disabled British Mark I male tank following the Second Battle of Gaza in April 1917. The Turkish defenders incorporated this tank hull into a fortification that became known as "Tank Redoubt".ימין|thumb|Turkish Machine Gunners 2nd Gaza 1917 קרב עזה השני התחולל בנגב המערבי, מזרחית לעזה, ב-19 באפריל 1917, כחלק מהחזית הדרומית במלחמת העולם הראשונה. לאחר הניצחון שהוחמץ בקרב עזה הראשון, ניסה חיל המשלוח המצרי, של האימפריה הבריטית, לתקוף שנית את כוח צבא האימפריה העות'מאנית (בפיקוד גרמני) שהגן על עזה. הטורקים, אשר חיזקו את כוחותיהם לאחר הקרב הראשון, הצליחו להביס את הבריטים בקרב השני. הצלחת ההגנה הטורקית לבלום את ההתקפה הבריטית הביאה להחלפתו של גנרל ארצ'יבלד מאריי, מפקד הכוח הבריטי, ולמינויו של גנרל אדמונד אלנבי תחתיו. המקור: הפתיח של הערך בויקיפדיה העברית - לקריאת הערך כולו הקש על הקישור ---- כיבוש עזה אלנבי שינה את תוכנית ההתקפה ופנה מזרחה לבאר שבע. ימים אחדים אחרי נפילתה הצליחו הבריטים לכבוש את עזה ביום 7 נובמבר 1917 - כמעט שבעה חדשים אחרי הכשלון השני על עזה מקור: שם, עמ' 367. סיכום וילנאי זאב וילנאי מסכם את הקרב כך: "בהתקפה זו נפלו חלל מצד הבריטים כ-5,900 איש. בעיקר סבלו דיביזיות הרגלים, אחת מהן ה-54, איבדה 3,000 איש. אבידות גדולות היו בקרב פרשי הדיויזיה האימפריאלית, כ-550 אבדות. גדולות היו בקרב פרשי הזיויזיה האימפריאלית, כ-550 אבדות. המפלה בפעם השנייה בשדות עזה הייתה מכה גדולה לצבא הבריטי ולמפקדיה הראשיים". ואכן הוסקן מסקנות ומפקדי חיל המשלוח המצרי הוחלפו וגנרל אדמונד אלנבי מונה למפקד הראשי. מקור: שם, עמ' 367 שמות הקוד לשלוחות הגבעות מ"עלי אלמוּ‏נטר" מערבה, לצד הים קראו האנגלים בשם - "רכס שמשון. לשיפולי הגבעה, לצד דרום, היכן שהיה שדה התעופה של עזה ניתן השם - צואר דלילה המקור: זאב וילנאי, עמ'366.ּ‏ לקריאה נוספת * זאב וילנאי, מדריך ארץ ישראל - תל אביב, השרון, השפלה, הנגב, הוצאת "תורּ‏, ירושלים , 1941 - מהדורת 1950. * זאב * [[זאב וילנאי, 'מדריך ארץ ישראל - תל אביב, השרון, השפלה, הנגב, הוצאת "תורּ‏, ירושלים , 1941 - מהדורת 1950. * לואיל תומס וקנת בראון קולינגס, 'עם אלנבי בכיבוש הארץ, תרגם :ב. פרידמן, הוצאת ספרים אריאל - ירושלים, 2001. - על פעלם של הטייסים הבריטיים בארץ ישראל במלחמת העולם הראשונה קישורים חיצוניים *תיאור הקרב, אתר מדרשת שדה בוקר הערות שוליים המערכה על סיני וארץ ישראל במלחמת העולם הראשונה thumb|גנרל אלנבי נכנס לירושלים * כללי : חללי האימפריה הבריטית בארץ ישראל במלחמת העולם הראשונה • כיבוש ירושלים בידי הבריטים • גירוש תל אביב * קרבות : תעלת סואץ • קרב רומני • עזה הראשון • עזה השני • באר שבע • גבעות מע'אר • קרב עיון קרא • ואדי צארר • לטרון • קו שתי העוג'ות • תקרית כפר סבא • מגידו • הקרב בנחל תרצה • כיבוש חיפה * יחידות :הצבא הבריטי • חיל המשלוח המצרי • אנזא"ק • הגדודים העבריים • ניל"י • תעופה צבאית • הרכבת הצבאית • הבריגדה הארצישראלית * אישים :ארצ'יבלד מאריי • אדמונד אלנבי • אחמד ג'מאל פאשה • אוטו לימן פון סנדרס • קרס פון קרסנשטיין • אריך פון פאלקנהיין • ג'ון פטרסון • זאב ז'בוטינסקי * אחרים: בית הקברות הבריטי בירושלים • בית הקברות הצבאי הבריטי בבאר שבע • כיכר היל • מצבת הזיכרון הטורקית בבאר שבע • יד אנזא"ק • גשר הרכבת על נחל הבשור • מצבת הפועלים המצרים בלטרון • אבן הזיכרון לחייל האוסטרלי * תוצאות : הצהרת בלפור • הגעת ועד הצירים • המנדט הבריטי על ארץ ישראל • מצב היישוב היהודי • תוצאות הרעב בארץ קטגוריה:המערכה על סיני וארץ ישראל במלחמת העולם הראשונה קטגוריה:עזה